辛吉德/游戏技巧
技能使用 * is very effective for farming and harassing, allowing to dominate his lane. Poisoning the opposing minions as they advance is an effective strategy for farming lanes. An easy strategy for farming is to push your minions to the turret then run past it to poison the next wave as it comes. * When facing melee champions, you are capable of zoning them by poisoning the area near your own minions so their farming capabilities are hindered severely. * Turn off when unnecessary as it drains mana quickly. * goes invisible to opponents when you enter brush. It is also possible to create a very faint poison cloud by quickly double tapping your . * When poisoning the area while being chased, consider how close the enemies are to you, taking gap closers into account, as well as your health. If you can afford to run in a zig zag pattern, do so to make sure your opponents will be poisoned at least once. * is one of the best slows in the game, and it should have at least one rank before level 5. The upper ranks simply increase the slows percentage. A well-played can lead a target with the glue, catch up to the target, then him back in to the glue for maximum effect. This may take some practice, as all ranks have only a 5 second duration. * is your most versatile ability and can be used to toss enemies into your turret, isolate them from their teammates to set up an allied ambush, and save lives by tossing enemies away from weak or fleeing allies. Be sure to use it at the extent of its range, the further you are from a target when you it, the futher they will get tossed behind you. It can also interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , , or knock away champions with strong non-channeled point-blank AoE like , and . * is useful for chasing enemies and is a useful asset in any major team battle for its all-round bonuses. It has an incredibly short cooldown considering its bonuses, so don't worry about wasting it to run away from a gank gone wrong. Its short cooldown also means it can be used in lane to simply regenerate mana and hp. * Using to throw an enemy into your is a very simple but an effective harassment combo. * Although not a caster in the true sense, benefits greatly from magic penetration runes to make sure your opponents get full damage from . A full caster setup will allow him to deal quite heavy damage with the capability of tanking. * Consider leveling before , as this spell grants you better zone control and CC, granting you high value of 75% slow, instead of , which grants you only 50 bonus damage per level and increases its mana cost. * must be used wisely when diving a turret, if you are low level and the enemy is on the side of the turret facing your base you can E + W easily to attack, however take into consideration that if you toss the enemy when he moves on the other side of the turret you could possibly land him near to the turret and take lots of damage or land him further into the enemy lane and force your ally/partner to have to walk through the jungle or make his escape easier. 物品使用 * Building mana as is a great idea because of . * If you are finding yourself running out of mana quickly during laning, buying a is a possible item choice. * Because gameplay is very dependent on positioning, should be one of your first major item purchases. However, the next stage of boots is best determined by the enemy team composition. * One of the best advanced items for early/mid-game is . Grabbing the first also gives Singed an early 50 health due to , and alleviates early mana problems while still leaving room for 2 health potions. This can then build offensively into an early or a more defensive . ** is useful to buy as early as possible for any general build. It provides significant mana, HP and AP. By itself it grants Singed a total of 812 extra HP when maxed. * When playing utility Singed, cooldown reduction is possibly the most effective stat to build, as it allows you to , apply , and pop more often, an can help substantially with cooldowns and a nice ability power boost. A utility Singed's focus is on surviving and disrupting as often and effectively as possible. For this, items like are a great choice. * procs on with 15% slow, useful for hindering enemies while fleeing. The full effect (35%) is applied to , but the animation time consumes most of the duration. * A harassment/tank Singed should pick up a for the MR and movement speed. The percentage health regen also works well with Singed, as he will get a lot of health just from building . * Getting is not recommended, as only his W, E and R will proc it (toggling does not), and none of them are spammable or cheap. * An early can help overcome the mana cost of Singed's abilities. Late game, this can be built into a for additional stats/the movespeed boost. Remember to use it defensively as well as offensively, as nearby teammates will benefit from it as well. * A is a beneficial item for its armor and ability power. * Consider a on Singed later on, as the AP/Spellvamp aura also affects nearby allies. During team fights, the massive amount of poison can heal a deceptively large amount on , and a late-game can also restore a portion of your health. And you can also restore a lot of health when escaping with . 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * can be zoned early game to prevent him from becoming farmed. His is fairly weak against players early game, but doesn't stop him from being excellent at lane-control. * It is often not best to chase . He has great mobility with and a great escape ability with . **Keep in mind that while chasing , will slowly drain your health away while will regenerate his health back and due to its long duration, Singed can run back and deal the finishing blow on you with . * threatening abilities are location-based, so harassment is doubly effective if it involves a slow, such as or . * has to be very close to your team to do damage, so ranged champions are effective at taking him out. However, be wary of his as it will easily pull you into danger. ** Buying a will make think twice before using his on you as it is his only single-targeted spell that breaks the spell shield. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies